Another Start For Danny Phantom
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Jack and Maddie witnessed the accident, and have to break the news to him that he's half ghost. What I think would happen if Danny's parents witnessed the accident. 'T' for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"...So this is the ghost portal?" Sam asked curiously.

"Mhm." Danny said blankly. His father grinned at the incredulous teens.

"This'll grant us access to the Ghost Zone, proving we're not crazy!" Jack cheered.

"We won't be crazy after all, everyone!" Maddie cried proudly. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all rolled their eyes, but nodded.

"Now, to start the portal...!" Jack started dramatically, and held the two plugs, and pushed them together...!

But nothing happened. A few sparks. No more. His parents stared, disappointed and depressed at the portal, before dropping it and leaving. Sam turned to Danny, and smiled.

"Why not go explore inside of it?" Sam asked. Tucker stared at her.

"Are you crazy, Sam?! Anyone who goes in there is doomed to boredom. 'Cause there's nothing in there." Tucker said. Danny looked down at his feet and shrugged.

"Well...I..." Danny stuttered.

"You...?" Sam asked. Danny sighed.

"I guess I AM interested. I mean, if this works, this could be so cool." Danny said. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"You're as crazy as your parents, dude. It ain't gonna work." Tucker said with a smirk. Danny growled at Tucker.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna look to see if there's anything I can spite you about." Danny said, annoyed. Tucker rolled his eyes again, and Sam tossed him a white-and-black outfit, with a white base and black belt, gloves, and collar, with a picture of Jack's head on it. Danny pulled it on and zipped it up, but Sam stopped him.

"Hold on..." Sam mumbled. She ripped the Jack head off.

"You can't go around with THAT on your chest." She said, staring at the Jack head, a little annoyed with his dad's narcissism. Danny shrugged, and began to step into the portal...

* * *

Maddie and Jack sat at the kitchen table, flicking their fingers back and forth to try to think of a solution before Maddie suddenly sat up, startling Jack.

"Jack..." Maddie started. "...Where is the 'ON' button on the portal?" She asked. Jack's eyes opened wide.

"...Inside...It..." He said slowly. Then both parents looked at each other, and quickly dashed down to the lab, and coming to a halt at the bottom, upon seeing their son wander in with his hand on the wall to see where he was going. They gasped.

"DANNY! GET OUT OF THERE!!!" They shouted, startling Sam and Tucker. Danny turned around, surprised.

"Mom...Dad...?" He asked. He started to turn around, before his hand hit something. It made a 'beep' sound.

"Oh no..." Jack said.

"DANNY! RUN OUT!!! NOW!" Maddie shouted at the top of her lungs. But it was too late. The portal began to whirr, and a green light blasted out onto Danny. He screamed in pain, as the quartet outside shouted his name in worry, while protecting themselves from the green smoke that came out of the portal.

They saw Danny's figure flash repeatedly, showing his skeleton momentarily during the shock. Then the portal began to swirl green in circles, and Danny pulled himself out weakly.

But it didn't look like the Danny they knew. His hair was white, neon green eyes weakly opened to look at himself and the people before him. His jumpsuit was reversed in colors; the normal white base was changed to black, and his belt, boots, gloves, and collar were changed to white rather than black. Danny groaned painfully, looked at his hand, and saw it change to see his own hand's bones, to back to a gloves hand again.

Griping on to the edge of the portal, he weakly pulled himself out further, before finally falling to his hands and knees, placing a hand onto his face.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted, and ran forward from the other people who just stared in shock, and attempted to pick Danny up, before he turned intangible and fell through her hands.

"Oh...My...God...Danny, please be alright..." Sam mumbled, and moved back his right glove to feel his pulse. Upon feeling the normal pulse there, she sighed in relief.

"He's alive..." She mumbled. Tucker slowly walked up to Danny, and, with Sam, picked up his best friend and found a chair to sit him down on.

Unfortunately, he fell through it, landing on the floor with an 'ow'. Sam and Tucker winced, and Tucker moved the chair over, and looked at his friend.

"Danny...How are you still a-alive?" Tucker asked slowly. He then checked for Danny's pulse, and sighed upon feeling it. "Thank goodness, my friend's not dead...But..._How_?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged lightly, accidentally turning invisible for a moment at that action, then back to normal.

"What...The...Heck...?!" The trio shouted. Finally, Jack and Maddie shook themselves from their trances, and walked up to their son, pushing Sam and Tucker away lightly, and knelt down.

"Danny, let me see if you're breathing." Maddie said, and stuck two fingers in front of Danny's nose. She felt colder air, but air, come in and out from him, and she sighed.

"You're breathing. But, you have ghost powers..." She said. Then Jack's eyes turned hopeful.

"Danny, try thinking of yourself as you were before the accident." He said. Everyone looked at him, confused, but Danny nodded, and closed his eyes in thought, and before anyone knew it, a bright blue ring formed and separated, going up and down, leaving normal Danny Fenton there. Jack sighed, and smiled at his son to try to lighten the mood.

"Alright, now I need you to think of yourself like you were when you were a ghost." Jack said. Danny nodded, and closed his eyes. The rings formed again and separated, leaving the reversed-color Danny in it's place. Danny opened his eyes and looked down again. Closing his eyes, he changed back again, and looked up at everyone.

"Well, what does this mean?" Danny asked. Maddie and Jack stared at each other for a minute, before turning back to Danny.

"Well, we're not sure how to break this to you..." Maddie started.

"...But...You're half ghost..." Jack said slowly. Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's eyes bulged.

"WHAT?!?!?!" They all shouted. Danny looked about to faint.

"You mean...I'm part ghost? I have superpowers?" Danny asked. His parents nodded, and Tucker smiled.

"Dude! You're so lucky! You got superpowers! Of course, you don't really know how to use them, but it's still awesome!" Tucker cheered. The rest of the group smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Danny said with a small smile. Then Sam had an idea.

"What if you became...I don't know...A superhero?" Sam asked. Danny snorted.

"Seriously?" Danny asked. Then Maddie and Jack nodded.

"That could work. Maybe you were given these powers for a reason, Danny boy." Jack said.

"And we'll be here for you, no matter what." Maddie said. Danny smiled.

"Thanks, guys...Yeah. Okay. I'll be a hero." Danny said. Then Tucker frowned.

"We need a superhero name for you!" Tucker said. "How 'bout Invisobill?" Tucker offered.

"Uh, no." Everyone said in unison. Then Sam had an idea.

"How about Danny Phantom?" She said. Danny nodded.

"That's actually not a bad idea. All in favor of Danny Phantom?" He asked. Everyone's hands went up, with Tucker slightly reluctant due to the fact to his idea being denied. Danny smiled.

"Danny Phantom it is. Well, here's the beginning of hopefully a legend." Danny said softly.

**You like it? I might do a series of the episodes after this written on how it would be for Danny to fight ghosts, except with his parents knowing. If you want me to write that, please review and tell me. Thanks for reading my little fic! I don't own Danny Phantom!**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny almost tripped again for the millionth time that day. He just had the portal accident, and his foot had the unfortunate habit of turning intangible as Danny walked. Maddie and Jack watched in slight amusement at their son who finally tripped on the kitchen floor in front of them. He glared up at his snickering parents.

"Oh, you think this is _sooo_ funny." Danny spat. Maddie and Jack only nodded their heads smiling as they tried to pull him up, before his wrists became intangible and he fell down again. Maddie looked at him with a grin.

"Sorry, Danny. Admittedly, it IS funny to watch you trip over your own powers." Maddie said with a laugh. Danny groaned.

"Well, don't you have something to cancel out my powers for the time being?" Danny asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, son. You need to learn to control your powers; the hard way, admittedly, but the most effective." Jack said firmly. Danny sighed, and managed to strand up successfully without tripping or phasing. Then he realized something.

"Uh...Are we gonna tell Jazz?" He mumbled cautiously. Maddie and Jack turned, and shared a look. Neither had thought about it in the hour after the accident until now. Turning back to Danny, Maddie sighed.

"Maybe not right away...But, eventually." She said calmly. Danny smiled thankfully, before his arm phased through the counter he was leaning on, falling flat on his face again. Jack and Maddie snickered.

Danny glared again as he stood up, but his parent looked around, confused as Danny felt a tingling sensation go through his body when he stood up.

"Danny? Where are you?" Jack asked, confused.

"What? I'm right here..." Danny said. Both parents sighed, Jack placing a large hand on his head, ruffling his hair a bit, exasperated.

"Danny, you turned invisible." Maddie said softly. If they could see Danny, they would've seen him blush, but he turned visible again, letting his parents sigh in relief. Danny groaned, and hung his head down sadly.

"This is so freaking hard..." Danny muttered, depressed. Jack and Maddie frowned and walked up to give their bewildered son a hug. Danny thankfully didn't turn intangible, and returned the hug. Pulling back, his parents looked at him softly.

"Well, Danny boy...I know this isn't what, uh, most teens have to deal with..." Jack said calmly. Maddie picked up on it.

"But, you can do it. You going back into the portal to try to remove the powers is _wayyy_ too risky. Besides, we're not sure you'd even get the outcome you'd want. But, we'll be here for you, no matter what happens." Maddie said. Danny looked a little happier.

"Well, Danny, your mother and I are going to try to make you more used to it, so for the next few days, no school." Jack said, a small grin coming to his face. Danny brightened up and grinned at that.

"YESSSSS!" Danny said, throwing his arms up in excitement. Then he looked at his parents again, who looked a little surprised. Danny frowned, but no one could see it.

"...I turned invisible again, didn't I?" He asked.

"...Yes..." Both parents said. Danny groaned. Turning visible again, he sighed.

"These are gonna be some lonnnggg days." He grumbled.

* * *

Danny was sitting on the living room couch, as he tried to read an astronaut magazine to forget about his out-of-control abilities.

He thought he was doing good other than falling through the couch a few times, and occasionally turning invisible or starting to float off of the couch a bit. Sticking a hand underneath his body, he felt there was at least an inch of space between him and the couch as he floated.

He growled, annoyed, but his annoyance was interrupted by a 'ding-dong!' of the doorbell. Getting up to open it, he found Tucker and Sam waiting on the other side of the door for him. They smiled at him as he let them in, and closed the door. Tucker turned and grinned at Danny.

"So, how are the powers going?" He asked. Danny shrugged.

"Pretty oka- OW!" He shouted as he fell face first onto the floor from his left foot becoming intangible. Sam and Tucker snickered at poor Danny as he managed to stand up, wobbly, but up. Sam smiled at him.

"Well, considering you, I think you're doing pretty good." Sam said cheerfully. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks." He muttered.

"So, what powers have you managed to trip over in the last couple of hours?" Tucker asked curiously. Danny shrugged, turning invisible again by accident. His friends looked startled for a moment, before looking where they thought Danny was.

"Uh...Danny?" They both asked in unison.

"Mm?" Danny replied.

"You..Uh...Turned invisible." Sam said. Danny's blush was hidden as he turned visible again, earning a sigh of relief from his friends.

"Well, that explains one already. Any more other than intangibility that we saw you trip over a few minutes ago and invisibility?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged again, smiling at not turning invisible from the action.

"Well, a few moments ago before you guys came in, I started floating off of the couch." Danny said. Sam and Tucker's eyes widened for a moment, before they both grinned.

"Danny, you can fly! Have you any idea how awesome that is?!" Sam cried excitedly. Danny smiled.

"Yeah..."

"DUDE! I've wanted to do that forever! And you get to do it?! Not fair!" Tucker shouted. Danny smirked at him.

"So, can we see a demo?" Sam asked. Danny nodded, and laid down on the purple couch his magazine was left on only a few moments ago. Brushing it away, he sat calmly for a minute, before he felt lighter. Turning to look at Sam and Tucker, who were gaping, he frowned.

"Now, if I can only learn to control it..." He mumbled. Sam shrugged.

"I'm sure you can do it. Just keep trying." She said.

At that moment, Danny's parents came out from the lab, and stopped and stared at Danny's floating figure. They gaped for a minute, before Maddie spoke.

"Wow...You can fly? I wonder what other powers you have..." Maddie said slowly, amazed. Jack spoke after her.

"Dangit, son! You're making me jealous. Perhaps these powers aren't as bad as you thought, hmm?" Jack said gleefully. Danny cracked a small grin.

"I guess..." He said modestly. At that moment after he said this, Jazz's hand knocked on the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" She called. Danny fell to the couch, mentally thanking he fell on a soft surface. The group shared a look before Maddie turned to open the door to let Jazz in. Jazz entered in her normal, proud way, but stopped at seeing Danny on the couch and everyone there.

Raising an eyebrow, she spoke.

"Is there any reason why Danny's being surrounded by everyone?" She asked, baffled. Jack coughed to get her attention.

"Uh...Danny...Went inside the portal and turned it on, receiving a nasty zap in the process, so we're just watching him right now." Jack said. As soon as he was done saying that, Jazz went into over-protective mode.

"OHMYWORD, IS DANNY ALRIGHT?!" She screeched. Covering his ears, Danny winced and looked up at her.

"I'm fine, Jazz." Danny muttered. Jazz didn't stop her overprotective mode.

"DANNY! YOU COULD'VE DIED! TRYING TO GET THE PORTAL WORKING! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Jazz continued shouting at the top of her lungs. Danny winced again as she ran up and enveloped Danny in a tight hug. Danny did his best to resist turning intangible as his sister squeezed all the air out of him.

"Jazz...Need...AIIIRRRR!" He squeaked out. Jazz blushed and pulled back, and smiled a tad at her brother.

"Just...Don't do ANYTHING like that EVER again." Jazz said, exasperated. Danny smiled and nodded, before Jazz stopped again.

"Wait, he _turned on_ the portal? It can't really be working..." She mumbled as she turned from Danny to run down the stairs to the lab, Maddie and Jack following her.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all waited with mischievous grins to hear Jazz's reaction.

What they heard was a 'THUMP!' from Jazz fainting. They all were silent for a moment, before bursting out in laughter.

A few moments later, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack came back up, a new bandage on Jazz's head from fainting. Staring at Danny, she turned to go up to take a nap in her room, while muttering 'he's crazy...' while going up the stairs, to her room, which she closed with a slam.

Danny raised his eyebrows again.

"So, when are we telling her about me being half ghost?" Danny asked only loud enough for the people downstairs to hear.

"Certainly not now, that's for sure." Jack said tiredly.

* * *

Danny was dreaming. He had finally managed to fall asleep without falling through the bed when he tried to go to dreamland, and fell asleep, exhausted from the day's adventures.

**_Danny's Dream_**

Danny was slowly falling down through the ocean water, not lacking oxygen or anything. He grinned as he saw the deep blue of the ocean go past him, with all sorts of odd shaped fish go by and wave to him.

Soon, he was about to land on the soft, sandy bottom of the ocean. He grinned and was ready to sit there and relax and watch the fish.

But at one foot or so from the floor, he stopped abruptly as he felt like something gripped onto him hard and quick to keep him from falling.

Then, a faint voice called _"Danny...Wake up...Wake up..."_

Danny then felt himself begin to resurface quickly, rapidly. Right before he hit the top of the water back into the air, he was pulled down by something to the middle of the water. Then, he felt the ocean become lighter and brighter...

_**Out of Dream**_

Danny's eyes opened to see an iron ceiling above him and heard soft voice say again,

"...Danny...?" Turning over to look at what caught him, he was met by his Dad's surprised eyes. Jack sighed.

"You began to phase through the ceiling, and almost fell to the ground. I caught you, but then you began floating up, but I managed to used an ecto-proof line to catch you." Jack said with a yawn, placing Danny down.

Danny looked down at himself...And froze upon seeing a neon green rope tied around him, the end of it being held by Jack as he began to undo the rope.

Upon getting free, Danny resisted the urge to go to the wall and start banging his head on it. Jack frowned, and put a supportive hand on his son's shoulder.

"Danny, I know this isn't pleasant, but we all have our own little challenges in life. Yours may be...Well, unusual, but hey. You got great friend and family who will help ya out, even when you start falling through the ceiling." Jack said wisely. Danny smiled and thanked his dad, and both went up the stairs, Jack carrying the rope to tie Danny onto the bed with so he wouldn't fall through for the night.

Upon being tucked into bed (and tied) Danny thanked his dad, and fell asleep once more.

**As you can see, this is NOT Mystery Meat- yet. I think I'll do a few chapters before I get to that. I don't own Danny Phantom, and please review! You guys have NO idea how much an author loves teh reviews unless you are one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny yawned as he woke up, light streaming through the blinds in front of his windows. He smiled upon seeing the rope held him in. Pulling it off and setting it aside, he sat up drowsily, swinging his feet over the side of the bed...

...Before ending up screaming at the top of his lungs at what he saw. He had turned into his ghost form overnight, and upon moving over, his legs had turn into a tail.

* * *

"I wonder how Danny's doi-" Maddie was interrupted by a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

She and Jack shared a look, before quickly jumping to run out of the kitchen and up the stairs, up to Danny's room. Upon knocking, they were met with a 'DON'T COME IN!' from Danny.

Rolling their eyes, Jack knocked again.

"C'mon, Danny! It can't be THAT bad!" Jack called.

"Well, uh...I changed into my ghost form when I was sleeping last night...And now my...Legs...Are...Missing..." Danny said, his voice falling softer and softer with each word. Eyes widened, Jack and Maddie burst into the room to see Danny in ghost form- with no longer legs, but a tail in the place of his legs.

"AHHH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN!" Danny shouted, embarrassed. His parents gaped for a minute, before Maddie spoke.

"We've researched this...According to our theory, ghosts can occasionally have a tail, but can switch back upon their command. So, try to calm down and concentrate." Maddie said softly to try to calm Danny down. Her son nodded, took a few deep breaths, and closed his eyes in concentration, and after a few moments, they were legs once more.

The trio sighed in relief, Danny most relieved. But, lo and behold, his arms started to turn into little tails, too. He screamed again, before concentrating and turning them back. Sighing, he fell back onto his bed with a groan and the blue rings formed and passed to leave Danny in human form again.

"Ughhh..." Danny mumbled. Jack smiled a bit.

"What a wake up call, eh, Danny?" Jack asked. Jack's ears were met by a muffled groan.

Getting up cautiously, Danny frowned.

"I'll be down in a minute..." He muttered. His parents nodded, Maddie giving him a kiss on the head before both left.

Cursing under his breath, Danny got up slowly to not fall through anything, and walked over to his closet. Opening it, he pulled out his normal clothes, got dressed, and stumbled through his door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Pulling over a chair, he sat down with a sigh.

His eyes weren't entirely open due to drowsiness. His mom and dad took this opportunity to act, as Maddie finished making a plate of pancakes for Danny, and, winking at Jack, she poured glowing green substance onto one of the pancakes, separating the rest from that particular one.

Smiling at the fact Danny hadn't entirely woken up, she placed it down on the table, and Danny took a fork on the table next to him, and said 'thank you' drowsily, and stuck the fork in the pancake with the green substance on it. His parents watched as he opened his mouth to stick it in.

He chewed for a moment, before his eyes opened wide as he struggled to shove the piece of pancake down his throat.

"AGH! UCK! BLAH! ICK! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Danny shouted, disgusted as he reached for his orange juice to wash it down. Jack smiled innocently.

"Well...Uh...Stuff to help you not phase or stuff as much randomly. Tastes nasty, but you need to take it." Jack said. Danny groaned and whammed his head down on the table irritably. Maddie shrugged.

"Well, you don't really wanna taste it when it's raw without anything. We imagine it'd be worse." Maddie said. Danny groaned, sat up, and stared at the glowing pancake.

Slowly picking up his fork, he stuck it in the pancake, and held his nose while sticking it in and eating it. Grimacing, he continued until the pancake was gone other than a few green bits of pancake crumbs left. Then he slammed his head down again.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore..." Danny said. Maddie only smiled warmly as she picked up the plate from in front of Danny.

* * *

"Alright, soo...We're down in the lab. What now?" Danny asked. Jack shrugged.

"Odd as it may sound, can you please change into your ghost form?" Jack asked calmly. Danny nodded, and closed his eyes as the blue rings formed and separated, going up and down, leaving Danny Phantom in it's place.

Opening his now neon green eyes, he looked up at his parents.

"So..." Danny trailed off. Maddie started.

"Well, uh, how does it-it feel in your...Uh...Ghost form, for lack of better words?" Maddie asked curiously, as she held her notebook to write notes with. Danny shrugged.

"Cold, but not much else." Danny said nonchalantly. Maddie nodded and scribbled down notes, and she asked without looking up,

"Jack, can you take his human and ghost temperature to compare?" Maddie asked. Jack nodded, and went to the cabinet on the other side of the room to grab an oral thermometer. Holding it, he walked back to Danny to stick the thing in his mouth. Danny sat there calmly as the thermometer beeped after a minute, and Jack pulled it out, and stared at the temperature.

"78 degrees Fahrenheit for his ghost form." Jack said. Maddie looked up, surprised for a minute, before jotting it down.

"Alright, son, can you change back to human again for us?" Jack asked. Danny nodded and did so, Jack sticking the thermometer back in again.

It beeped after a minute, and Jack pulled it out. He smiled at it, and looked up at Maddie.

"Ninety-eight degrees Fahrenheit. Normal." Jack said happily. Maddie smiled as well and put it down, before looking the temperatures once more.

"Well, it appears his core body temperature drops by twenty degrees when he's a ghost. Sounds about right." Maddie said cheerfully. Then she frowned.

"Uh, Danny...We...Uh...Need to take two blood tests." She said. Danny's eyes bulged.

"AHH! NEEDLES!" Danny shouted fearfully, backing up a bit. Jack sighed and held out the rope.

"Either you can relax and let us do them, or you can be tied up while doing it. Your call." Jack said firmly. Danny sighed and found a chair to sit down on, resigning himself to his fate. Smiling, Maddie went to dig up two needles from the cabinet, along with some cotton balls, two bandages, and a solution for sanitizing Danny's skin. Placing a supportive hand on Danny's trembling shoulder, Jack smiled at his son, who calmed a bit, and closed his eyes as he felt his mom rub a damp cotton ball on the middle on his arm, pulled it away, and Danny waited, feeling the air above his arm as he waited for the sting nervously. He felt the pinch, and it disappeared after a moment, before the needle was taken out and a bandage was applied as Danny cracked an eye open at the vial of his human blood.

Red, as you might expect. Maddie smiled and set it aside for more testing later, and looked at Danny cooly.

"Alright, Danny. One more needle and you're done. Change into your ghost form, please." Maddie said. Danny smiled a little as he changed into his ghost form again, and closed his eyes as he felt his mom pull back the black jumpsuit's fabric, dabbed another damp cotton ball onto his skin, removing it after a moment. He felt the almost completely still air above his arm as he waited for the final pinch.

It came, and Danny sighed in relief when it was removed a moment later, felt the bandage be applied, and cracked his eyes open...But froze at the sight of his vial.

The blood was absolute green; glowing slightly. His parents gawped at it for a moment, before setting it aside as Danny pulled the fabric of his jumpsuit back over his arm, wincing as the bandage stung a little as the fabric past over it.

Jack smiled at Danny. "Alright, son, we're going to test some of your powers now. So, can you jump up into the air to hopefully stay floating please?" He asked politely.

Danny obliged, jumping into the air, but not falling back down to Earth. His parents smiled.

"Alright, Danny. Can you see if you can move freely around when floating?" His mom asked. Danny nodded, and with much more ease than he expected, he almost effortlessly floated through the air in the direction he pleased. He then moved up and down happily, doing a flip in the air out of sheer joy from this ability. His parents smiled at him as he floated down to make a landing. Maddie jotted down more notes, and was about to say something before a blue wisp of air escaped his mouth. Staring at it, it went off three more times.

"What's that?" Jack asked curiously. Danny was about to say 'I dunno', before four ghosts- ecto pusses- flew out from the portal. They screeched, ready to attack the humans below.

Danny gasped. "DON'T HURT THEM!!!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs, flying forth and hitting the ghosts with all his might. The ghosts were thrown back, surprised that a ghost was defending mere humans. Glaring at him, they aimed to attack, which Danny narrowly dodged. Grabbing two in both hands by their tails, they squealed as Danny spun rapidly, throwing them into the Ghost Zone again, Jack running over and pushing the button to close it as soon as they were thrown in.

Danny fell to the ground and turned human, exhausted from his first fight. His parents walked up and helped him up, smiling proudly at him for defending them.

"Well, I think when you get a blue wisp from your mouth, it means a ghost is near. Let's call it your 'ghost sense'." Maddie said. Danny nodded, yawning as he turned into a ghost again. Jack looked like he was about to spill tears of joys from his eyes.

"My-my son...Fought his first ghost...I could cry right now..." Jack said, eyes watery a bit. Danny smiled modestly, as Maddie picked up the clipboard again.

"Alright, Danny. Try turning intangible." She said, Danny did so, flickering a few times, but managed to do so, and stuck his arm through the chair he was sitting on earlier. It passed through, and Maddie wrote the data down.

Danny already knew what she was going to ask for next, so he turned invisible, as his parents looked confused for a moment, before realization dawned upon them and Maddie continued her notes. Jack then pressed a button on the wall, and a junky car dropped from the ceiling. Danny stared at it for a minute, before giving a confused look at his parents.

"Son, try to see if you can lift it." Maddie said. Danny rolled his eyes, but nodded, sticking one hand under the car, and it felt as it was no heavier than a textbook. Picking it up with one hand, he and his parents stared.

"You...Just...Lifted...A...Car...With...One hand..." Jack said slowly, his eyes fixed on the car. Danny beamed proudly and put the car back down, and smiled.

"Take THAT, Dash Baxter!" Danny cheered. Jack grabbed a camera.

"Say, son, can you pick it up again so I can take a picture?" Jack asked. Danny nodded, and held the car up, Jack snapped a picture, and Danny set it down again. Turning back to human, Danny grinned at the picture his dad got.

"Wait 'til Sam and Tuck- Woah!" He shouted as his foot turned intangible by accident again, tripping him. His parents snickered at him.

* * *

"Dude, what's up?" Tucker asked. The trio was now sitting in Danny's room, as Danny held up the picture for his friends to see as Sam took it, and then both friends held onto it, gaping.

Shaking his head, Tucker blinked.

"I don't freaking believe it..." Tucker said, shocked. Danny smirked.

"I'll prove it to you. C'mon down to the lab." He said, Sam and Tucker getting up and following him.

Down at the lab, Maddie and Jack turned to look at their son and his friends.

"Dad, Sam and Tuck don't believe me." Danny said. Jack only responded with a grin as he allowed the car to come down again, and Danny changed into his ghost mode, and picked up the car with one hand, smiling as his friends gaped stupidly.

"Wait, let me try that!" Tucker said as Danny put it down, and attempted to stick his hand under it. Pushing up, Tucker winced.

"I...Can...Do...It! FOR TUCKER IS MUY MACHO!" He shouted, ignoring sweat beads falling down his face and the group behind him giggling at the sight of it. Finally, Tucker gave up.

"GAH!" He said as he marched up the stairs stubbornly, irritably.

**I don't own DP! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie tucked Danny into his bed, tying the ecto-proof rope around him. Giving him a kiss on the head, she was about to leave his room, before he spoke up.

"Mom, can you come here a minute?" Danny asked cautiously. His mom blinked for a minute, before coming back and sitting on his bed next to Danny. Running her hand through his hair, she smiled.

"What's up, sweetie?" She asked calmly. Danny sighed.

"Why did you guys accept me when I turned...Half ghost? I mean, don't you guys hate ghosts?" Danny asked. Maddie frowned and hugged him as best as she could while Danny was tied up.

"Oh, sweetheart! Like it matters to us. You're our son. Besides, like it's your fault you turned that way...In fact, we feel like it mostly our fault. After all, we made the portal and put the 'ON' button inside of it stupidly." Maddie said sweetly. Danny smiled.

"Thanks, mom..." Danny said tiredly. Getting up, Maddie ruffled his hair.

"Go to sleep, my little sweetie." She said. Danny's eyes closed, and darkness.

* * *

Danny yawned as he felt sunlight seep past his eyelids, opening his eyes. Sitting up, and pulling the ecto-proof line off and stretching, he turned to his clock...And froze.

_Ten-thirty a.m.?_ Danny jumped out of bed, quickly getting into his normal clothes, and opening his door. As he opened it, he heard some conversation downstairs. Frowning, it became louder as he went down, close to the stairs of the lab. He swore he heard Mr. Lancer's voice, and slowly walked down to peek into the lab without being hopefully spotted to see what was up...

And stopped at seeing Mr. Lancer and his class gaping at the Fenton Portal. Danny was about to turn and run, before Mr. Lancer looked up toward the stairs, and saw Danny. He smiled broadly.

"Mr. Fenton! Good to see you, come down here!" Mr. Lancer called. The class turned and looked, and started gaping at Danny as he timidly came down the stairs. Slowly turning to his parents at the bottom of the steel stairs.

Whispering, he asked, "How much do they know?"

"Just that you turned it on. Nothing past that." Maddie said. Danny frowned.

"Why are they here, anyhow?"

"They wanted to come. It's the major rumor in town that we got the portal working, and wanted to see it for themselves." Jack said proudly. Danny nodded, and turned back to the class, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Uhh...So...How you guys all doing?" Danny asked warily. Mr. Lancer smiled.

"What we should be asking is how are _you_ doing, Mr. Fenton? You turned on the portal, and got a nasty zap I heard. Must've been one of your most painful experiences." Mr. Lancer said happily. Danny winced.

"Yeah, it was. I'm doing fine, I just needed to rest a few days." Danny mumbled. Then Dash turned to him.

"How did you even live through that, anyhow?" Dash asked. Then murmurs went through the group. Danny wasn't sure what to say, before his mom answered for him.

"We think that the amount of ectoplasm helped protect his body during the zap." She answered quickly. Approving murmurs went through the group, and Danny smiled lightly. Then Lester raised his hand.

"Waitwaitwait, did you get superpowers from the accident?" He asked. Danny winced as surprised gasps came, and Sam and Tucker look worriedly at each other.

"Uh...Hehe. No, fictional stuff you mention..." Danny said nervously. Thankfully, they bought it. Then they turned back to the portal to gape at it some more, and Mr. Lancer sighed, and placed a hand on his favorite student's shoulder.

"Such nonsense...To them, at least. I know what REALLY happened, Daniel."

**Short, I know, but still...Dun, dun, DUNNN! Cliffhanger of DOOM! Please review! I don't own DP!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You_ what_?" Danny hissed. Mr. Lancer smiled.

"Your parents explained the...Situation." He said. Danny paled.

"They-they...W-what? Um, uh..." He tried to find the right words. Mr. Lancer only smiled, and guided Danny up the stairs to the living room where they could talk privately. Danny sighed, and fell back on the couch worriedly.

"You...Know." Danny said, groaning. Mr. Lancer nodded.

"Even if they didn't tell me about your new...Uh...Half-ghost...Status...I probably would've figured it out myself." He said. Danny groaned, and hung his head down.

"Why me..." He muttered. Mr. Lancer frowned and sat down next to him.

"Daniel, this is a great blessing for you. This could mean all sorts of opportunities for you. I understand at your age, you don't quite understand how to deal with it, but it's fate's decision. And, just like your parents and friends, I'll be here for you." Mr. Lancer said. Danny smiled a little and looked up at him.

"No offense, but why did they tell you, anyhow?" Danny asked. Mr. Lancer grinned.

"Well, they thought it was good the teacher know. So I could understand if your...Uh...Powers go haywire." Mr. Lancer said. "But, just to be sure...Can you...Uh..." Mr. Lancer wasn't sure how to ask him to transform. Danny only responded with a bright blue ring forming and separating, leaving the ghost Danny in it's place. Opening his wide green eyes at Mr. Lancer, whose eyes were even wider. He sighed.

"Bet you never expected a student like me." Danny said, changing back to human. Mr. Lancer had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Not expected, but exciting all the same. It's a gift, those powers, Mr. Fenton. Whether you acknowledge it or not." He said benevolently. Danny smiled.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Lancer." He said. Mr. Lancer smiled and nodded. Danny stood up.

"So, we should- WOAH!" Danny shouted as he fell face first onto the ground from his foot turning intangible. Mr. Lancer laughed and gave him a hand up.

"Just try not to do that at school for your sake." Mr. Lancer said. Danny rolled his eyes as they went back down the stairs, Mr. Lancer going and talking to the Fentons for a moment, telling the kids to talk amongst themselves while he talked. Instantly little conversations sprung up, and Danny approached Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, why did Lancer...?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. Danny grinned, a little amused.

"Mom and dad ratted my new status out to Mr. Lancer." He said. Both friends gasped. Tucker began shaking his friend back and forth.

"YOU-MEAN-OUR-TEACHER-KNOWS?" He shouted way too loud. Kids turned and stared at Tucker, who reddened and stopped shaking Danny, and looked at them cautiously. Sam punched his side, and spoke.

"It's nothing! None of your business!" She snapped. People turned back slowly, and the trio all sighed. But the relief was stopped when Dash approached, crossing his arms at the group.

"Well, well, well. Looks like my favorite punching bag survived. That's good, I still have someone to wail on." Dash said. Danny snarled.

"Go away, Dash." Danny said simply. Dash didn't oblige.

"Or what?" He asked threateningly. Danny's eyes turned green involuntarily as he narrowed them, and Dash backed up.

"F-fenton...What the heck's wrong with your eyes?" He asked. Danny stopped, eyes turning blue again. He searched his mind for a reasonable excuse.

"Lester isn't right, is he?" Dash asked curiously. The trio shook their heads.

"No, Dash. Just leftover ectoplasm that can turn my eye's pigmentation green sometimes. No biggie." Danny said cooly. Dash blinked, confused by the big words, before turning back to the group.

Sighing, Danny relaxed as Mr. Lancer took over again. Danny's parents motioned for him to come over.

Danny looked up at his parents.

"What's up, guys?" Danny asked. His mom and dad frowned.

"We saw the little scene with the eyes. While, for one, we need to talk to Mr. Lancer about you being bullied, we're a little worried about your eyes turning green whenever you get mad." Maddie said. Jack shrugged.

"It makes you look kinda like the Hulk before he turns into the Hulk." Jack said. Maddie and Danny resisted a laugh as they grinned a bit from the comment.

"Well, we need to try to figure out a way for your eyes to not do that. Until then, try to stay as calm as you can." Maddie said softly. Danny nodded.

"Also, you guys told Mr. Lancer?" He hissed. Jack and Maddie looked guilty.

"Yeah, we did. But it was for the best. Your main educator needed to know, at least." Maddie said. Danny sighed, but smiled lightly.

"I understand. But still...Ah, whatever. I'm gonna go upstairs and read NASA stuff for awhile." Danny said. His parents beamed at him as he walked toward the stairs...

...Before his foot became intangible again and fell down. He heard snickers from kids behind him, who didn't see his foot become intangible, and he groaned.

"Why me..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

Danny lazily flicked his hand through the magazine, reading the articles without paying attention to the world around him.

By that, what I meant was, he was floating upward toward the ceiling and not noticing. Eventually his attention was earned by bumping into the ceiling and dropping his magazine. He reached for it irritably, but he realized something.

He was stuck. He couldn't fly down.

Groaning, he, embarrassed, called for his parents.

A moment later, his parents came in, and saw Danny floating near the ceiling. He turned red.

"I, uh...Can't fly down...And I'm stuck up here without my magazine." He said.

His parents were silent for a moment before they began laughing at their poor son. Danny didn't look pleased in the least as he turned redder from the laughter.

Jack walked up to Danny and pushed him down to the bed, and Danny stayed there as he was pushed down. Danny groaned irritably.

"I don't believe I ever asked for _this_..." He muttered, face in his pillow.

Jack only chuckled as he picked Danny up a bit.

"No, maybe not, but moaning about it won't do you any good. Come downstairs; your mother and I have a surprise for you." He said. Danny smiled a little and got up, walking with them.

Downstairs, there was a mid-sized box wrapped in multi-colored paper; a pretty red bow sat neatly on top. Danny smiled at that. Only his mom could produce a wrapping as pretty as that. He looked up at his smiling parents.

"Is that for...?" He trailed off. Both parents nodded eagerly, and Danny beamed.

"Thank you!" He said excitedly. All went to the box, and they watched as Danny's nimble fingers tore carefully at the paper so as to not tear it; it amused his family he was so picked about it. Carefully pulling off the bow on top to not ruin it, he was about to open the box...

Before his ghost sense went off, and the box burst open on it's own, a small, blue, portly ghost with overalls on jumped out. He cackled.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! And I am scaring innocent civilians!" He said. His parents instantly jumped up with ecto-guns, and Danny went ghost, jumping up toward the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost froze and gaped at him.

"A...Halfa...? Holy cardboard box, I have to go tell everyone!" He said, turning invisible, out of sight. Danny and his parents blinked at where the Box Ghost once was.

Turning human again, Danny sighed.

"Greeeaaat. Now ALL the ghosts will know there's a half-ghost-half-human hybrid. Fun." He said, sarcasm practically dripping off of every word. His parents only sighed, worried, but went back to smiling at Danny.

"Well, Danny, did you see what's inside yet?" Maddie asked. Danny shook his head, and went to the box. Sticking his hands in, he gaped as he pulled out a 'Build-Your-Own Spaceship' kit. He smiled broadly.

"Thanks, guys! This is too nice of you." He said. Maddie looked pleased.

"It's just a little something for you for the last few days...Hope you enjoy it." She said. Danny looked overjoyed, and gave a quick 'thanks' before running upstairs with the box, intent on working on it right away.

Jack put an arm around Maddie with a proud sigh.

"I don't think I could've dealt with this whole thing better than Danny. He's a true Fenton..." Jack said, smiling as he went and picked up a photo of Danny when he was four.

"Hard to believe this 'lil guy was once...Uh..."

"So...Augh, I can't find the words. But we know what." Maddie said, smiling as they admired over the picture.

"Uhh, guys? Can I have some help up here?" Danny's voice came from his room. His parents resisted laughing as they went up the stairs, back to help their son once more.

**Alright, next chapter will probably be 'Mystery Meat'! Stay tuned!**


	7. Mystery Meat Part One

**I do not own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman does. I also do not own 'Huckleberry Finn'. Mark Twain wrote it. I also do not own 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy', by Douglas Adams. As a starting note, I will not do EVERY episode. The ones I find would be affected the most by his parent's knowledge I WILL do. Episodes, depending on length of what I write, will be in parts.  
**

**MYSTERY MEAT!**

"Uh, Mr. Fenton, what did you want to show us?" Tucker asked, eying Danny's dad reluctantly. Jack grinned and turned around with a thermos in hand.

"A...Soup thermos?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack shook his head.

"No, this is the Fenton Thermos! Ghosts can be sucked into it to be put back into the Ghost Zone!" He said.

He didn't notice his thumb slipped onto the 'suck' button. A blue light came out and sucked Danny into the thermos, as he screamed in surprise, and tried to fight being sucked in. As he was finally sucked in, Jack turned red as Danny's friends stared at the thermos.

"Uh...Oops. Well, at least it works!" Jack said nervously upon seeing Danny's friends start to glare a bit.

**-INSERTEPICTHEMESONGHERE-**

Danny yawned as he shoveled in some cereal. Putting the spoon back in the bowl for more, he didn't notice his arm become intangible and dropping the spoon. It had been a month since the accident- Danny still wasn't quite sure what to do with his powers. He originally thought he was to be a superhero, but now he wasn't sure. Annoyed, he picked up his spoon again after he tried to eat from the fallen spoon.

His parents were at the other side of the table, tinkering with a new invention. Jazz was reading. Finally Jack cheered triumphantly, startling both teens. Jack smiled.

"This will allow us to track ghosts! Here, let me turn it on..." He said, pushing a button.

Instantly a red dot appeared on the radar-like screen, right where Danny sat, and said _"Ghost directly ahead. You would have to be some sort of moron if you do not notice the ghost directly ahead."_ With a female, robotic voice. Jazz snorted.

"Well, that can't be right. Danny's not a ghost." She said, going back to her newspaper. Danny smiled a little at his parents, who looked giddy at getting it to work. Danny went back to shoveling in cereal. He looked up at his parents.

"Well...I...Can't decide on...What to do...Still...About this...Thing that you are aware of." Danny said. Maddie and Jack shared a look.

"Well, son. For that thing you're speaking of, maybe you should use it to help...People around you...With...Stuff?" He asked. Danny shrugged, looking a little solemn due to this. He was indecisive.

Jazz groaned and put her newspaper down. "Like you two can help. Here, Danny, I'll drive you to school today." She said, quickly grabbing Danny by the arm and pulling him out. His parents blinked.

"Is Jazz a ghost?" Jack asked aloud. Maddie sighed.

"Jack, if that was so, Danny's ghost sense would've gone off."

"You never know. He still has little control over his powers...Hmm...This is the first time Jazz has offered to drive Danny to school..." Jack said, scratching his chin. Maddie shrugged and went back to working on an invention.

* * *

"Well, guys, what do I do? If anyone catches my ghost powers, I go from geek to freak around here!" Danny said.

"Kinda like the thing you're doing right now?" Tucker asked. Danny looked down and saw he was sinking into the ground. He shouted in surprise, before Tucker and Sam picked him up, pulling him onto the ground again. He sighed.

"Augghhh! I never asked for _this_. My parents say they don't think there's any way to get rid of them, so I'm stuck like this." He said, while going up the stairs. He walked through a vending machine, and Sam ran in front of him.

"Danny, your powers make you unique, and unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian."

"Which means what?" Tucker asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny said. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Me plus meat equals happy Tucker." He said. He then sniffed Danny, and smiled.

"Last night, you had Sloppy Joes." Tucker said.

"Impressive." Danny admit, smiling. Sam only smirked.

"Wait 'til you see what I did to the lunch menu this week, Tucker."

* * *

In the lunchroom, students grabbed their plate o' barf- I mean, plate of delicious goodness- and eyed it in disgust. It was essentially a slice of bread with grass appearing to grow out of the top. Tucker gaped at it, then turned to Sam.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He shouted. Sam only smirked cruelly.

* * *

_At the Fenton's..._

Maddie and Jack were working on a vacuum-like weapon. As they modified it, they didn't notice a portly, green, white-haired ghost woman known as the Lunch Lady. The Lunch Lady flew off to the school, and Jack smiled, not noticing she left.

"This'll get the ghost outta Jazz!" Jack said. Maddie frowned.

"Are you even sure she's overshadowed...?"

"I would think so. Jazz never offers to drive Danny. Hmm. I wonder if Danny will ever be able to overshadow...Ah, we'll see as time goes by." Jack said, picking up the vacuum, proudly eying it. He turned it on, and it began to suck at Jack's hair, pulling off the top part. Jack blinked, but then looked pleased with it's efficiency. **(AN: As in the series, it will randomly regenerate. Shush.)**

* * *

Danny stared reluctantly at his fork full of bread and grass. He and Tucker then glared at the slightly evil Sam, before Mr. Lancer's large hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Ms. Manson, this was a wonderful idea...Oh, hello, Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley. Mr. Fenton, how are you lasting today?" He asked. Danny shrugged with an 'eh', as Tucker sniffed the air rapidly.

"Meat? Here?" He said, looking up at Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer looked nervous.

"Ah...No. Not at all. Keep up the good work, Ms. Manson." He said, walking off.

In the kitchen area, as a lunch lady went off to go eat a hamburger she had hidden in her pocket, the Lunch Lady came through the ceiling. She spied the Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian book, and angrily narrowed her eyes.

Back where Danny and the group was, Danny was about to try some of the food Sam had forced to school to eat, before a small blue wisp escaped his mouth. His friends turned and gaped at it, as Danny muttered,

"Guys, we have a problem."

But as soon as he was done saying such, a thick mud glob came and hit the back of his head. As he turned around, he saw Dash approaching, with a plate of three mud blobs on it. He snarled at Danny.

"Fenton! I asked for mud pies, and what did they give me? Three mud pies! FROM THE GROUND! And it's all because of YOUR girlfriend!" Dash accused.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Both protested.

Dash angrily grabbed Danny by the collar. "These are the golden years of my life. After that, it all goes downhill for me. And I'm forced to eat _mud_!" He snorted. Sam crossed her arms irritably.

"Actually, it's top soil." She said.

"Whatever!" Dash said, tossing Danny toward the table. Danny looked up, slightly bewildered. Dash approached with the mud pies in hand.

"Eat 'em." Dash said. Danny slowly stuck a fork in the pie, and was about to put it into his mouth, before his ghost sense went off once more, and he saw the Lunch Lady fly in the kitchen area.

He thought rapidly for a moment, before he set down his fork again, and picked up the plate of mud.

"GARBAGE FIGHT!" He said, throwing it at Dash's face. Instantly, other students joined in, and the 'garbage' fight commenced. Danny and Tucker jumped under a table, while Sam stood up.

"It's not garbage, it's-" She was stopped by Danny grabbing her and pulling her under the table. They shared a brief glare, before they crawled to avoid fire, and, briefly turning, he saw Dash promising vengeance on Danny, before he was pelted by mud. Danny groaned and pushed forward to the kitchen.

Opening the door, they saw the Lunch Lady floating, holding a bowl of salad, looking slightly confused as to what to do with it. She turned to see the trio of teens. She floated up to them.

"The menu hasn't been changed in fifty years!" She said sadly. Tucker pointed to Sam.

"Her fault." He said. The Lunch Lady turned from sweet to bitter in the blink of an eye.

"THEN PERISH!" She shouted, her hair becoming fire, her pupils dilating. The trio backed a little, startled.

The Lunch Lady thrust her hands up, summoning plates to circle over her head.

"Get behind me." Danny said uneasily. Both friends went behind. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I feel safe."

Danny ignored her and narrowed his eyes. "I'm going ghost!" He shouted, putting up his arms. He flashed, and the rings formed, going up and down, leaving Danny in his ghost form. His friends watched as he flew up, facing the ghost.

"I command you to...Go away!...Please?" He asked more than said. The Lunch Lady only raised her hand, her hair still alight with fire.

For a moment, she stopped and looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Cake?" She asked, turning sweet once more. Both teens slowly nodded their heads. She turned angry again.

"TOO BAD! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CHANGE THE MENU!" She said, hair alight again, her eyes dilated. She threw the plates like ninja stars at the duo, as Danny's legs turned into a tail and he flew forward first to Sam, having the plates pile up in his arms.

Quickly flying to Tucker, he grabbed the rest of the plates, a few wedged in his mouth. Tucker smiled at Danny as he flew to the counter and placed them down quickly.

The Lunch Lady had disappeared, but three ovens began to shake, and they burst open, green fire erupting out of the doors. Sam and Tucker quickly jumped out of the way, and saw the ovens grow eyes and jump forth toward them, but Danny had an idea.

He stuck his hands on Sam and Tucker and turned intangible, turning Tucker and Sam along with him intangible. He flew back through the wall, the ovens smashing against the wall as they missed.

Falling onto the ground, Danny stood up quickly, rebounding.

"Hey! It worked!" He said, marveling.

But this triumph was stopped in an instant as the florescent lights flickered out, and the lockers began to shake. Papers and notebooks and textbooks flew out of them, and down the hall was the Lunch Lady, with the items behind her swirling.

Tucker sniffed the air and saw meat flying toward the Lunch Lady.

"MEAT!"

* * *

"...And now, teachers and staff, I have meat! Glorious meat!" Mr. Lancer said, pulling the table cloth off of the table where the plates full of meat once were. The teachers gasped, and Mr. Lancer frowned, turning and looking at the table.

"HUCKLEBERRY FINN!"

* * *

The meat landed on the Lunch Lady turning her into a meat monster. She roared, and Danny was about to go attack, before as he lifted his hand up, his whole body went back from the tip of his finger to human form. The Lunch Lady swatted at Danny and Tucker, throwing them into a pile of papers left, and took Sam, taking her to underneath the school. Danny and Tucker dug their way out of the papers, before they felt Mr. Lancer's large hands grip the back of their shirts.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley. Mr. Baxter here told me you two started a food fight. Uh, excuse me, Mr. Baxter, can you please leave so I can talk to these boys in private?" Mr. Lancer asked. Dash nodded and, with one cruel smile at Danny and Tucker, he left.

Upon leaving, Mr. Lancer frowned at the two boys.

"Why on Earth did you two start the food fight?" He asked sternly. Danny sighed.

"My ghost sense went off. Dash was forcing me to eat some of that garbage Sam is making us all eat, and I needed a way to get out of there fast. Thus, I started the food fight. I snuck away to go fight the ghost." Danny said. Mr. Lancer frowned.

"Mr. Fenton, I understand you were just trying to defend us, but Mr. Baxter can't force you to do anything, and you know it. Starting a food fight to avoid trouble wasn't right. Now, I'll be right back, you two stay here." He said, giving them one last stern look before he left, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he left, Tucker sniffed the air rapidly. He frowned.

"Meat. Nearby." Tucker said. Going to the security cameras behind Mr. Lancer's desk, he observed the various places filmed. He spotted a place under the school, with a streak of grease from meat on the ground. He pointed to it.

"That's where the Lunch Lady went..." He said. He went ghost, and Tucker approached him, and turned both intangible as they phased through the floor to go rescue Sam.

Right at that moment, Mr. Lancer opened the door open with two brooms in hand.

"Alright, Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton. Both of you will- HITCHHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY!" He shouted, upon seeing them not there.

* * *

Phasing under the school, Tucker gaped at all the meat as they landed. He ran up, and spread his arms over the boxes of meat.

"MEAT! Oh, don't leave me ever again!" He said, closing his eyes in relief. Danny looked annoyed.

"Okay, how is it that I have the ghost powers, and you're the weird kid?" Danny asked. They heard Sam scream and struggle, and they ran, and poked their head around the corner.

Sam was in a pile of all sorts of meat, pork, beef, and even chicken here and there included. The Lunch Lady frowned at her.

"Why don't you want to eat meat?" She asked. Sam glared.

"It's murder to animals." She said. The Lunch Lady turned angry again.

"IT PROVIDES ESSENTIAL NUTRIENTS TO A BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!" She said. Then she calmed again, and held up a chicken thigh and a fish.

"Chicken, or fish?" She asked, sweet once more.

Danny frowned. "I gotta go stop her and save Sam!"

Tucker only cooly took out a fork and knife. "I got her. You get the Lunch Lady."

Turning the corner, Danny flew up behind the Lunch Lady, and right as she turned around, he punched her, flinging her against the wall.

Behind him, Tucker was beginning to try to eat the meat Sam was trapped in.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'll get you outta here in no time!" He said, cutting the meat. Sam merely looked annoyed.

Danny flew up, did a turn in the air, and tried to land his boot on the Lunch Lady in an attack, before she grabbed him by the ankle and held him upside down, flinging him toward the wall. He turned intangible, and turned, leaving his lower half outside while his upper half remained on the other side of the wall. The Lunch Lady's hand glowed green, and a box labeled 'Shish Kabob' opened, sharp kabobs with various pieces of meat and vegetables on it escaped, and were aimed toward Danny. Danny grit his teeth and braced himself, but his upper half flew away from his lower, and he blinked for a moment, then smiled.

Looking back at the Lunch Lady, she stared at him, then yelled out in frustration, lifting her hands to the air, the meat boxes at her side opening, with the meat flying out. Danny returned to one piece again, and watched as the meat flew toward her, piling to make the meat monster again.

Back with Tucker and Sam, Tucker was about to take a bite of the meat, before it flew off of his fork, the pile being released off of Sam, and to the Lunch Lady, who was covered in meat. The pure green slit eyes aglow. Thrusting a hand toward Danny, she grabbed him, and picked him up, he struggling against her. Tucker threw his fork and knife up again to save Danny, but she flung him toward the other wall, he screaming and turning intangible, flying through the wall.

Turning to Sam and Tucker, she roared.

"...This is where we run?" Tucker asked.

"Yep." Sam said. Both then ran, leaving a trail of smoke behind them, Tucker's fork and knife spinning in the wind. They turned a corner to run toward the exit, but, throwing a hand, a massive pile of meat blocked the way out, knocking back Tucker and Sam.

Next to the door, Danny phased back in, griping his head a little. He saw his friends running and flew all the way in as fast as he could with an angry look on his face. The Lunch Lady stuck her literally meaty hands in the air, and was about to strike down, but Danny grabbed his two friends, and brought them through the wall.

The Lunch Lady stared, and crashed into the wall.

Outside, Danny flew slowly with his friends.

"Wow, going through walls, flying, you must be exhausted." Sam said softly. Danny stubbornly looked up at her.

"What? No, I'm not...Tired...At all..." He said, before he finally dropped them and fell to the ground. Danny changed back, and Sam and Tucker shared a look.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Jazz called as she opened the door.

But no one was there. It was dark, eerily silent.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked, this time a little worried, stepping in. She froze when the door behind her shut on it's own.

A stick-shaped orange-and-silver capsule rolled to her feet, and smoke filled the room.

"Grab her!" Jack's voice called in the room. The whirr of the ghost vacuum cleaner started, and as the smoke in the room dissipated, Jazz was angrily pouting and crossing her arms as the thing was trying to suck in her long, orange hair. Maddie and Jack were holding onto her ankles, and let go after a moment.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." She said, irate, walking with the vacuum cleaner still trying to eat her hair, to her room. Jack frowned.

"I still think she's a ghost." Jack said stubbornly. Maddie sighed.

But both were interrupted when Sam and Tucker kicked the door open, and both turned to see them carrying an unconscious Danny. Tucker spoke.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. F, Danny here saved our lives today and the school by fighting a ghost, and he won, and then he fell asleep from exhaustion."

"Gotta admit, he did phase, fly, and turn invisible a LOT of times. Oh, and he managed to turn us intangible, too, a few times." Sam picked up.

"So now we're taking him to his room!" Tucker finished. Maddie and Jack smiled a little at their son.

"We'll take it from here. Thanks, you two." Maddie said, she and Jack picking up Danny. Sam and Tucker smiled and left, and the Fentons took their son up to his room, gently laying him on the bed.

They shared a look of pride. Their son had saved the school and two lives from a malevolent ghost- Jack felt a few tears of joy trickling down his face. He was about to say something, before Maddie stuck a finger in front of her mouth to silence him, and they gave a proud look at their son, before they left, tip-toeing out to not disturb him.


	8. Mystery Meat Part Two

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Review?**

Danny slowly blinked his eyes, before they snapped open on their own. He looked around, surprised.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Four days, dude!" Tucker said.

"FOUR DAYS?" Danny said, sitting up. Tucker laughed.

"Hah, no. Just a few hours."

"He also passed out after the second time we were almost killed by meat!" Sam said angrily, snarling at Tucker. Tucker frowned.

"Oh, like it's meat's fault! Is it my fault I like meat, and that the Lunch Lady just happens to use it as an attack? Maybe if you weren't so set on the vegetarian thing, this wouldn't have happened!" Tucker protested. Sam looked angrier than a pack of rabid dogs.

"Grr...I...Ugh! I can't believe you!" She snapped.

"I'll prove to you meat is awesome!" Tucker said, leaving. As he left, Sam gave him the evil eye.

"AND I'LL PROVE WHY VEGETABLES ARE AWESOME, TOO, TUCKER!" She cried, closing Danny's door with a slam as she left.

Danny sat up. "Why do I have a feeling tomorrow will have some sort of havoc?" He asked himself aloud.

* * *

_At the school..._

"...Annndd I was right." Danny said with an exasperated look on his face.

To his left were grills cooking all sorts of meat, meat balloons, people dressed as meat, and people holding signs supporting meat. There were many a people there, and at the stage Tucker was on, there were woman dressed as hot dogs who danced, then hopped off the stage. Tucker appeared.

Raising a fist to the sky, he shouted, "WHAT DO WE WANT?"

"MEAT!" The crowd cried.

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?"

"NOW!" They shouted. Turning to his right, Danny saw hippies watering and caring for plants, holding signs for fruits and veggies. Sam was atop a school bus.

"Veggies!" She called.

"Now!" The crowd cried.

"Veggies!" She began.

"FOREVER!" She and the crowd shouted. Then her purple eyes saw Danny.

"Oh no..." Danny muttered as both of his friends spotted him and jumped down from their stands, and walked up to him, on either side.

"You guys put together TWO protests in one night?" Danny asked warily.

"Meat eaters are always willing to fight, Danny. Our high profile diet outshines that of Sam's." He said, casting a glare at Sam.

"Ultra Recyclo vegetarians are always willing to fight! And we don't have to waste time cooking the food, and we're eating faster." Sam said proudly.

"Don't you guys think a littttleee of an overkill?" Danny said.

"No choice, buddy. So, you're either with me..." Tucker started.

"Or against him."

"SO WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Tucker and Sam shouted, Danny somewhat cowering under them, before the sky became darker, the wind blowing. All three stopped short, and Danny's ghost sense went off, blowing in the breeze.

A whirlpool-like wind stirred in a circle in the sky. A meat truck on the street began to shake, with the meat finally bursting out through holes out of the sides. Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched in horror as they shot through the sky in lines, then above the truck they came together, and began to form the giant meat monster, her green eyes shining malevolently. She roared, and both sides of the crowd fled away from the protests, screaming in shock and fear.

"Meat- WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME?" Tucker cried to the sky.

"Guys...Make up time. Now." Danny said. Both friends wrapped arms around each other in a hug, hiding Danny in the middle from view. Danny transformed in between them, and letting go, there stood Danny in his ghost form, his shiny green eyes glaring up at the ghost. Taking off for the sky, he prepared to attack.

* * *

At a lunch table on the side of the building, not paying attention as the crowd behind her panicked, Jazz spoke to a goth boy.

"So, c'mon, just tell me what's going on? It'll make you feel better!" She claimed. The boy said nothing, only staring blankly. Jazz was about to speak again, before a green net shot out from her side, trapping her.

The boy only watched her get reeled away as Jack pulled her forth with a grin.

"Hah! We caught a ghost!" Jack shouted proudly. Maddie stood up next to him from the bush they once hid behind.

"I'm still not sure she's a ghost..." Maddie said, giving Jack a look.

Jazz irritably pulled the net off of her, Maddie covering her mouth. Jack stared at Jazz. A ghost wouldn't have been able to pull that off. Oops.

"Ugh! Do you have ANY idea how close I was to a breakthrough? Honestly, can't you two accept that GHOSTS DO NOT EXIST?" She shouted. Maddie and Jack resisted telling her that her very own brother was half of the creature she didn't think existed. Jack, out of paranoia, shot out the thermos.

But nothing happened other than a spark. Maddie looked resigned, and Jack sheepishly pulled back the thermos. Jazz looked more annoyed.

* * *

Back with the meat monster, Danny floated in front of her face, gaping at the sheer size of her. She pulled back a fist, ready to strike, before Danny quickly dodged, flying away, to slightly above her head. The Lunch Lady kept aiming but missing, before Danny kicked her from behind, knocking her down.

Sam and Tucker gave him approving looks for a job well done. Danny turned his head back, and was hit by a meaty fist when unexpected. Danny shot through the air, going through a stray airplane.

The woman inside was about to give a man some water, before Danny shot through the bottom, then back down through the top, taking the paper cup of water, shouting a 'thanks!' to them. He quickly threw the water onto his face for drama, throwing the cup aside as he dove down.

* * *

Maddie and Jack weren't sure what to say to Jazz. She pouted up angrily at them, while they weren't sure how to tell her that ghosts existed.

"Well..." Jack tried to say something as he smiled a little.

Behind him, Danny aimed his fists at the Lunch Lady, and hitting her on target.

Where Jack was, a loud 'BOOM' sounded, with orange smoke being blown into the air.

Danny pulled himself out of a crater in the Earth from the impact with meat falling and hitting the ground. Meat rained down like drops, and as he looked up, he saw the Lunch Lady without being covered in meat looking at him a little solemnly.

"Why don't you want to eat meat?" She asked him. Danny winced as he rubbed a sore muscle on his arm.

"Oh no, I eat meat. I just think that this whole thing was a bit of an overkill." The Lunch Lady retained a sweet smile for a minute, before it turned to anger a second later, and shouted,

"TOUGH! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CHANGE THE MENU!" She cried. She disappeared, then meat formed into little clumps into miniature monsters. Danny glared at them and jumped up, they jumping up as well. Using his snow white boot like a knife, Danny cut through the centers of each monster, breaking them to bits of meat again as he landed onto the ground, his foot scraping slowly as he landed. But the monsters just regenerated, snarling at him.

"Oh, great. What do I do?" He asked himself.

He accidentally changed back to human a moment later, and the monsters grabbed onto his arms as he growled and struggled, they flying into the air while holding him.

They flipped him upside down, and they flew over where Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were. They dropped him, and he muttered to himself as he fell 'change back, change back...!'. His eyes flashed green and a moment later, he was in his ghost form. He fell down in front of Maddie and Jack, grabbing the thermos upon seeing it. He didn't have time to say anything, though, as he fell through the ground, then back up to the sky.

Maddie and Jack resisted the urge to shout his name in surprise, but restrained themselves so not to confuse Jazz. Jack grinned broadly.

"HAH! Ghosts exist, I was right, you were wrong, HAHA!" He cheered to the sky, to Jazz, and to anyone in hearing range. Maddie smiled weakly at her daughter, before three large piles of meat dropped down on the group.

Danny smiled as he kicked the ghosts, making the Lunch Lady go back to non-meat form. She was about to regenerate the full-body meat suit, before Danny opened the thermos, and pressed the same button his dad did earlier that captured him. He sucked in the Lunch Lady, who screamed and struggled against the bright blue tunnel pulling her into the thermos, which Danny capped and then turned human.

"DANNY!" He heard cries of. Turning to his side, he saw Maddie, Jack, Sam, and Tucker running toward him. Maddie and Jack tackled him with a hug, and smiled at him as they stood up.

"Well, son! Great job. We're very proud of you." Jack said with a broad grin. Danny smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. And...I know what I'm going to use my powers for now. I think you both know what." He said. Jack looked proud beyond words, while Maddie looked hesitant.

"Sweetie, are you sure? I mean, that's a huge responsibility..." Maddie mumbled. Danny smiled.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." He said. _(AN: HAH! I stuck a 'Spiderman' reference in here! As a disclaimer, no, I do not own Spiderman.)_

"Wow, did you steal that from Spiderman?" Tucker asked with a laugh. Danny turned red as the group laughed.

"Maybe, but it's true nonetheless. Here, guys, can you empty the thermos into the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked, giving his parents the thermos. They nodded, and beamed at their son once more, tears of joy trickling down Jack's face.

"I-I...I'm the father of...A superhero. Oh, boy! This is gotta be every dad's dream come true!"

"Every dad wishes their kid has superpowers?" Danny asked. Jack snorted.

"You know what I mean. Well, later, kids!" He said, leaving with Maddie, waving.

Sam and Tucker gave him worried looks.

"Danny, are you-"

"Yes, Sam, I'm sure this is what I want to do. There'll be no argument over it. Just listen to my Spiderman reference a few minutes back in your head." Danny said. Sam and Tucker smiled at him, but they all stopped as Mr. Lancer's thick hand was placed on Danny's shoulder.

"You are in a world of trouble..."

* * *

"MANSON! Pick up that T-bone!" Mr. Lancer shouted through his bullhorn at the teenagers sweeping up pieces of meat and bread with grass on top.

"With my hands?" She asked, disgusted.

"FOLEY! Pick up that bread-grass!"

"With my hands...?" Tucker asked, giving a disgusted look as he picked up one of the slices with two fingers griping it, sticking a tongue out in dismay.

Dash watched, leaning against the metal garbage container as Danny brushed the meat into a pile. He laughed, and Danny frowned, sticking a hand onto the garbage container. Making his hand go intangible, the meat inside fell through onto Dash, who was crushed under the rotted meat. Digging his head out, he weakly said,

"Fenton...Help!"

"Whatever you say, Dash...Whatever you say." Danny said, turning his eyes green.

-END OF MYSTERY MEAT-


	9. Parental Bonding Part One

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Review? Also, I KNOW the lines are NOT the same as the series all the time. I _meant _to make them somewhat different. So they wouldn't be EXACTLY like the episode.  
**

**-PARENTAL BONDING-  
**

Jack sucked soda through straws attached to a hat with cup holders on the side. He had a glowing fishing line in hand, and was casting it into and out of the Ghost Zone, hoping for something.

Behind him, Danny came down the stairs, setting his backpack to the side, and spotted his father 'fishing'. He approached him, as Jack turned and smiled.

"Hey, Danny-boy! Check out what I made. The Fenton Ghost Fishing Line. Strong and sturdy it is. I made you one, too. I was hoping you'd help me try to fish for ghosts, too!" Jack said. pointing to a lawn chair leaning against the wall, with a fishing pole beside it. Danny blinked at it, and smiled politely, but somewhat weakly at his dad as he picked up the chair and the line, setting it next to Jack. Danny sat down, and cast his line in the portal.

Nothing happened for a moment, before Danny's ghost sense went off, and Jack felt a tug on his line.

"'Ey! We got something!" He said, trying to reel it, before he felt it go limp, and as he pulled the line back, he saw it was bitten in half.

Both father and son gulped as the room became darker, and some rumbling was felt and heard.

Soon, a blue snout and neck came out of the portal, with wings and a tail. Danny and Jack gaped up at the dragon ghost, with the line it bit off in it's mouth, grinning at them.

She dropped it and roared, advancing toward them. Danny and Jack backed up, before she instantly reached for Danny and grabbed him. Jack shouted his son's name, and picked up the unharmed fishing line to attempt to attack the ghost with, throwing the line. The ghost merely bounced it off of her hand, and then, looking at Danny, she roared,

"I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL!" She shouted, her voice echoing and ghostly, blowing Danny's hair back in the process. Danny opened his blue eyes angrily, and said,

"Well, with that breath, good luck getting a date. I'm goin' ghost!" He shouted, flashing, allowing the rings to pass. The dragon's eyes widened at that, and Danny turned into a blue mist, flying out of her hand and becoming tangible again. She angrily swatted at Danny as if he was a bug, which he dodged. She breathed out a torrent of green fire, which Jack and Danny both dodged. Eventually, Jack pulled out an ectogun, shooting the ghost directly in the chest, throwing her back.

As she flew back, a golden amulet with a green gem in the middle fell off her neck, landing in Danny's backpack. Then she instantly began to weaken, becoming smaller and losing dragon features as she shrunk, eventually revealing a girl with green skin, a blue old-time English dress, and a blond, braided ponytail that was down to her waist. Danny and Jack stared, wide eyes and mouths ajar, as she looked up sadly and said something.

"I...I just want to go to the ball. BUT MY BROTHER WON'T LET ME-E-EE-EEE!" She wailed as she floating back into the Ghost Zone. The portal flashed, and all was still again.

"Well, that was random. Eh," He said, changing back. "Hopefully she doesn't bother us ever again."

Jack came up to Danny with a still surprised look.

"Uh...Should we tell anyone that dragons exist, apparently?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny shook his head.

"Unless we want to be mistaken for mad men, survey says no."

**-EPIC THEME SONG!-**

At Casper High, a large sign hung above the entrance. It advertised the big dance that was coming.

And neither Tucker nor Danny had dates.

Tucker hung outside the entrance in attempt to ask any girl that went by to go with him.

"Hey there, wanna-"

"No." A passing brunette said blankly. Tucker frowned for a minute, before another girl passed.

"Heyyyy-"

"No thanks." The blond girl said.

As another girl came out, she said 'no' before Tucker could say anything. Tucker pouted.

"I DIDN'T EVEN ASK YET!" He shouted after her. Sighing, he went to join Danny and Sam at their lunch table. Both looked up and smiled at him.

"Strike three, Tuck?" Danny asked with a grin.

"More like strike three thousand." Tucker muttered.

"I don't even know why this whole dance is such a big deal!" Sam said, a little irritably. She was about to say more before she saw Danny and Tucker staring.

"Uh, what are you looking at?" She asked.

"Paulinaaaaaa." Both said, trying not to drool.

Who they saw was a Latina girl who was pretty- but cruel. Every boy she passed managed to stop and stare, or crash into something while staring. She simply ignored them with a haughty smirk as she passed.

"Paulinnaaaaaaa." The boys drooled again. Sam snorted.

"Please, Paulina? That girl's shallower than a puddle of water. Girls like her come a dime a dozen." She said, rolling her eyeballs. Danny and Tucker pulled money out of their pockets.

"How much change you got?" Danny asked Tucker. Sam faked a laugh.

"Haha, very funny. Why don't you go talk to her, Danny?" Sam asked. Danny froze.

"I...Uh...No."

"And why not?" Sam asked.

"I...Get...Weak in the knees whenever I talk to cute girls." Danny said. Sam nearly spat out her drink.

"Oh, and you have NO problem talking to me."

"Uh..." Danny tried to say something.

"Save it, just...Go talk to her!" Sam said, standing up and pushing Danny toward the tree where Paulina laid against, eating some yogurt.

Danny gave a 'gah!' as he was pushed toward her. Danny took a deep breath, and, leaning a hand against the tree, he said,

"H-h-hi."

Paulina looked up, as if she was being pestered by a fly. Danny smiled weakly.

"I-I'm Danny." He said. "I-" He stopped as his arm and hand turned intangible, and he fell down, falling flat on his stomach on the ground. Paulina rolled her eyes.

"PLEASE don't use the 'I've fallen for you' line. It's so, like, last year."

"Uh-uh...Yeah...I mean...Uhh..." He wasn't sure what to say. Paulina gave him an incredulous look.

He didn't seem to notice his pants go intangible, and fall down, revealing red-with-white-spotted boxers. There was silence for a minute, before everyone in range burst out laughing at poor Danny. Danny turned red as he dumbly stood there. Paulina laughed cruelly at him, and Danny looked down, frozen stiff from embarrassment. Sam snarled at Paulina, and came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Danny. No one can blame you for swimming in the shallow end of the gym pool." She said, giving a glare to Paulina

Paulina growled. "Oh no, you did NOT just call me _shallow_, did you?"

"If you mean you were a puddle of water, and I stepped in you, and my boots wouldn't even get wet, then yes." Sam said with a smirk.

"I am not shallow!" Paulina hissed. Sam sighed, and grabbed Danny's wrist to pull him away, and Paulina was left to her own thoughts.

"Not deep enough, though, to take the loser from the goth geek...And I will." She said, narrowing her eyes in evil slants and smirking.


	10. Parental Bonding Part Two

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own this story, though. :D**

**Chapter for Ghostgal4. I hope you feel better soon, Hannah!  
**

Danny ignored small stifles of laughter from other students as they passed by, from Danny's earlier experience with his pants falling down. Tucker smiled at him.

"Nice use of intangibility, Danny." He said casually as Danny piled books in and out of the locker. His friend frowned.

"Gee, thanks, Tuck. Always there to cheer me up." He muttered sarcastically as he turned to his friend. Tucker grinned.

"Well, maybe you put an impression on other ladies. After all, Paulina's totally not the only girl at the school. Maybe you should make a move to Sam." He said impudently. Danny blushed furiously.

"No, I don't like her like that!" He said, then on a later note under his breath, "...I think." Tucker blinked.

"Wait, what was that?"

"Nothing." Danny lied. Down the hall, Paulina was approaching the boys. She stopped a few feet away from them with a big grin on her face, ignoring some other boys' falling to their knees at the sight of her.

"Yoo-hoo, Danny!" She said, waving a hand. Both boys turned and stared at her, gaping a bit. Danny grinned.

"Hey Tu-uck..." He whispered to his friend. Tucker grinned.

"Gotcha. I'm out." He said, running away, before coming back and whispering, "Good luck." And finally getting out of the way. Paulina walked up to Danny.

"Hey, Danny. I just wanted to get to know-"

"Me?" Dash said, coming from the side and shoving Danny in his locker, slamming it shut. She gave him an incredulous look.

"The name's Dash. I'm the quarterback of the Casper High football team- you like quarterbacks?" He said while the girl just gave him an annoyed glare.

Behind him, Danny phased out of the locker invisibly, staring angrily at Dash. He flew up to his back and placed his hands on it, planning to turn him intangible for a prank, before his hands fell through and he ultimately fell into the body.

Everything was dark for a minute, before he was looking at Paulina's eyes, which were confused from Dash's sudden silence. Danny looked down at himself, seeing the jock's clothes and muscles.

"...I'm in Dash's body?" He said. Paulina was confused.

"What?" She asked. Danny blinked, before he grinned. This could be useful.

"I mean, of course I'm in Dash's body! Listen, I'm a stud, and I love to rub my mom's feet! I'll rub yours, too-"

"Ew! Get away from me!" She said as Danny knelt down and held her hand with a grin. He said no more as he phased out of Dash's body, and back into the locker, changing back into a human. Dash blinked and looked at Paulina, who looked disgusted. But he couldn't remember what happened, so he weakly turned around with a hand on his head, and muttered to himself,

"Why do I have a sudden urge to scrub my mom's feet...?"

After he had gone, Paulina opened the locker again, showing Danny's thankful face as he fell out on his stomach, his backpack popping open, and the amulet that had fallen in there not too long ago coming out and falling to the ground. He turned around as Paulina tilted her upper half down to speak to him, but her eye caught onto the shining gold-and-green amulet. She gasped and picked it up.

"Oh, this is this for me?" She asked, amazed by it. Danny's heart raced with excitement.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. She looked even more excited than him.

"It's beautiful!" She said, eying it. Danny smiled a little.

"Uh, yes, I was going to ask you out to the dance, and would give that to you if you said yes!" He spat out, not actually knowing what it was. His pants turned intangible, but he quickly grasped onto them so they didn't fall down, turning tangible again. Paulina smiled.

"Well, I guess you're kinda cute, and you have great taste in boxers. I'll go with you." She said, strapping it around her neck. Danny looked happy beyond words, and she gave a quick 'good-bye' as she began to walk away, but no one noticed her eyes flashing green a bit.

Danny mentally slapped himself after she began to walk away. "What was I doing? That could be my mom's...Or my sister's." He said nervously.

"Bye Danny!" Paulina called as she turned down the other wall. He grinned.

"But I'll worry about that later. 'Cause I have a date! WOO-HOO" He said, triumphantly throwing his arms in the air.

Until his jeans fell down again. He blushed and looked down, scowling. A shadow peered over his back, and as he turned around, Mr. Lancer was standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Pant-less again, Mr. Fenton? I mean..." He stopped and pulled a book from his pocket that was titled, 'How To Sound Hip for the Unhip'. "...Yo, Fent-meister, you having trouble trying to keep your pants off the ground?" He sighed. "No matter, I want to schedule a...Groovy parent-teacher conference 'bout your pants issue." He said, handing a paper to Danny. He groaned.

"Not a parent-teacher conference!" He said, exasperated. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Well, both us homies know it's a total-"

"Mr. Lancer, please use normal English. I think my sanity's gonna go out if you keep trying the 'hip' talk, no offense." He said. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"I'm trying to learn how to speak the language of some of you students! But fine. Yes, I know no one likes the conferences, but considering the fact you can't seem to keep your pants tangible long enough, I wanted to talk to your mother or father about it. Oh, and use a belt." He said, pulling a fawn brown belt off of his waist. "I think you need this more than I do." He said. Danny only took it, stifling his curse under his breath.

* * *

_Later, at the Fentons..._

"...Hey, dad?" Danny asked as he approached his father. He was down in the lab- Jack was still fishing for ghosts. He looked at his son.

"Heya, Danny-boy. I swear, I've been trying all day to catch something, but nothing's biting! Not even a small ghost! And not even your ghost sense is going off. I swear, the one thing I'd hate right now is more bad news." He muttered. Danny sucked in his breath, and his father frowned at him.

"What's up?_ Is it bad news?_" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Danny didn't say anything for a minute, before he grinned and took over his dad's body, Jack's eyes going green.

"We're going to the conference. And besides, I don't think mom or dad has to know about this power right away..." He said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

_At the meeting..._

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said politely. Danny grinned.

"Oh, my pleasure! Good to know what's going on with Danny." He said shakily. Mr. Lancer nodded.

"Well, there's been two incidents where Daniel's pants have fallen down from becoming intangible." He said. Danny put on a shaky smile.

"That's m- Danny for ya, always kind of clumsy after the accident." He said quickly.

"Yes, well...I just want Daniel to get some more practice with his powers, so to speak. He's already dropped a lot of beakers in the past month or so, and I've done my best to cover up for them. Your son IS improving, though." Mr. Lancer replied. Danny nodded, and Mr. Lancer smiled.

"And I wanted to ask, we need more chaperons for the dance at our school. I wanted to know if you would mind being one along with your wife." He said, holding up a flier.

"I-I'm not sure..." He said.

"Please, we'd love to have you, Mr. Fenton." He insisted, giving him the flyer. Danny eyed it warily as Mr. Lancer pulled out his book again.

"Well, catch you later, G." He said. Danny rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later in the car, Danny slammed the car door shut, in the driver's seat. He had tried to drive up to the school in his dad's body- he was dreading trying to go back. But he suddenly felt his vision fade, until it came back as he found himself in his ghost form floating in the car, next to the driver's seat. Jack had turned to give him an angry look.

"Very clever, trying to overshadow me to not have me go to the conference." He said. Danny gaped.

"How..."

"I've studied what do to if a ghost gains control over you. I could've kicked you out of my body the second you took it over, but I wanted to see where it was going. Everything you did is kind of a blur to me, though." He said. His son looked shocked.

"But, even then, how do you even remember anything at all?"

"Self-control. I had enough control to see some stuff. Like when Mr. Lancer said your pants keep falling down and the dance- which I plan on chaperoning. Now, give me a good reason why I shouldn't ground you for not telling your mother and I right away, and for taking over my body." He said. Danny changed back and sat down in the passenger seat, looking a little glum.

"Well, I dunno. I was kinda afraid how'd you react when you were so disappointed with the day's catch of ghosts. That, and I was kind of embarrassed about the whole 'pants' thing. I'm sorry." He said. Jack let out a breath.

"Alright, fine. I'll let it slide just this once. Though, you try it again, and you are grounded 'til kingdom come." He said. Danny nodded with a smile coming back, and his father grinned back as he started the car and both went home.


End file.
